


Flower

by Sporadic_fics



Series: WWE Town [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: They have been friends for years and Dean has wanted her from the very start. This story shows part of their lives, of how their relationship becomes more.





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for; a fight, blood, one character has therapy sessions half way through, swearing and smut

She could stay in the freezer section forever, with the cool supermarket making her warm skin feel cooler- it was heaven. Reaching over for a bag of ice, Dean walked up to her, whistling away.

“Now isn’t that a pretty sight.” She jumped back and stood up straight, the bag of ice in her hands slipping just the slightest and a scowl on her face.

“I didn’t mean that to be so creepy,” he threw his hands up in self defence, laughing as she threw the ice in the trolley.

“I know handsome, I know.”

He had a trolley too, full of beer and sun lotion, a stark contrast to her own that had ice, ice cream and a selection of screws and nails. He picked one of the packets of screws up, twisting them in his hand so he could have a better look before throwing them back in the trolley.

“Home repairs, doll?”

“My fence broke so I have to fix it back up. All the wood and stuff is prepped at home, I just have to put it up.” This was the second time her fence had broken due to shoddy workmanship from the people who owned the house before her.

“Is it the same spot as last time?”

“No. A different spot, next to it,” she walked onward, towards the fruit section to collect strawberries, oranges and more to put in her trolley. She was deep in thought, not noticing how Dean was munching on an apple, and wondered if there was any point in fixing up the fence. “It’s the part next to the gate.”

“Want me to help? I have nothing else to do.”

“Sure,” her fingers flexed on the bar of the trolley as they walked to the tills. “Only if you really want to though.”

“I’ll drop these off home and then come straight to yours. Anything I need to bring?”

“Just yourself.”

…

The doors to her car were open, letting a little bit of air in to rid of the stuffiness, and she was packing her shopping away into the cool bags that laid in her boot when Dean walked up to her again. She turned to see him on a bike, wearing a small rucksack and the crate of beer was somehow balancing between the seat and a bar of the bike. He had a small blush on his cheeks, he couldn’t quite meet her eyes either.  _Cute._

“I, uh, didn’t think of how to transport my goods.”

“I’ll put the seats down and you can put the bike in the back, then we can drop your stuff off and head to mine.” All he was going to ask was if she could take the beer back to hers so he could take it home later in a better backpack but he didn’t really mind this idea of hers. He liked how she mainly played calming music and he could see her visibly relax, sometimes she would blast some rock but she would always ask whether that would be okay and she always kept to the limit; never too slow and never too fast.

Dean fiddled with his helmet the entire ride, not wanting to disturb the peace with his gravelly voice. He was self conscious for the majority of it, wondering whether his sweat from the heat and earlier bike ride would go through her seat so he kept the window down and leant as far away from backrest as he possibly could until he noticed the cover that fit over her seat and the one that fit his.

“You mind if I bring my bike to yours? I want to ride home later.”

“That’s fine, do you want me to stay in the car while you drop your stuff off?” He nodded, grabbed his stuff and ran into the house. He stored the beer in the fridge in the kitchen, except for two bottles which were placed in the mini fridge that he had in his room, and the lotion was left on the counter top so people could get it as they wanted. 

“Hey Dean.”

“Hey Blue, didn’t know you were here today.” He was rummaging through his draw to find some clean clothes he could change into for doing up the fence as BlueJay (Roman’s girlfriend) hovered at the door, clad in a bikini set and a wide brimmed hat swinging her sunglasses by the arm between her fingers.

“Yeah, Ro and Seth said they were having a pool day. They sent you a text about it but you never answered.” Briefly stopping his search for clothes, he looked at his text history to see not one, but two messages about it. Oops.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear it go off because I was on my bike and then at the store.”

“Don’t worry about it, are you joining us?”

 

“I’m helping a friend with their fence, maybe I will later if we get it done quick.” He pushed his clothes into his bag before walking down the stairs and to the car with her in tow. He turned to her, ruffled her hair awkwardly, still trying to get used to her being in his life, and opened the car.

“See you around Blue, say hey to the guys for me.”

The ride to her house was nice, the AC keeping them cool in the blazing heat. He forgot how far out she lived, on the outskirts of town where the forestry area started.

When they inspected the fence after her shopping was put away, Dean soon figured it out was a lot worse than he thought with more than half of the fence broken and sprawled over her plants. Her gulp indicated that this was worse than before and she hurriedly picked up the broken fence pieces and threw them to the side. Dean knew from the second he looked at the panels that it would be a long job, especially when he looked at the entire fence, making sure it was all stable.

There was a plan of action; get all the tools needed, get some cool drinks and apply lots of sun lotion. She had already put the posts in so all they had to do was apply the wood to them and that would be the fence done, however, with the heat it felt like an age. Dean stripped off his shirt when the heat got too much and threw it to the side making her envious of him being able to take it off.

He caught her staring, about to make a comment on her staring when he noticed that she was, indeed, incredibly warm. She was pulling at her top to let some air and he looked around: no one could see them.

“Take it off, it’s fine. I won’t ogle or anything,” Her mouth dropped and she shook her head so fast that her ponytail had started to fall from its place. He reached up and tightened it back into position. “Look, it’s way too warm to be in a shirt and I don’t care about seeing you in a bra- it’s just a not-so-waterproof bikini top anyway.”

True to his word, he didn’t ogle, not even when she lathered herself with sun lotion, he kept his eyes on the fence.  _Good, doing good._ He cursed himself because he found it difficult, his curiosity trying to get the better of him. He knew she had gotten a new tattoo on her rib cage, she had talked to Corey and Baron about it but he was too shy to ask whether he could look or not, even when the two guys had stared and prodded at it in the bar. He would like to think that he would be respectful of any woman and not stare at them if he found them attractive, but quite frankly, it would be a lie. Especially when he was younger, however, ever since he met her he promised to be good. Hoping one day he would maybe, just maybe, win her over. 

He had turned to her, to pass her the iced water when he saw the bra she was wearing and his eyes widened- it was black with pink and red roses on it. He placed a finger under the bra strap, pulled it up by not even a centimetre and snapped it back onto her skin. The strap was tight but it didn’t snap hard enough to hurt, the surprised gasp made him look at her curiously, making sure she wasn’t in pain. He was always too rough, always harder than intended.

“You jerk!”

“I said I wouldn’t ogle, I said nothing about snapping your straps!” He laughed when she shoved his shoulder with an  _I hate you_. “You love me and my technicalities little flower and you know it.” 

She drank the water, trying to swallow the choke she almost gave, in one big gulp, her lungs burned and she coughed for a second. “Need to refill, let’s have a break inside.”

The house felt like an ice box compared to outside with the ac blaring out, it almost made the two collapse at the temperature difference. Dean sat on the counter next to the sink, filling it with cold water and filling their drinks up while she pulled out some ice pops from the freezer.

The flavour she had was cherry and the flavour she gave him was watermelon. He pretty much devoured his as he sat next to her, her head on his shoulder and he gave her ice pop a lick to try the flavour, eventually pulling away with a pop.

“Hey look, I popped your cherry.”

….

Not all days for Dean were good, he would stay quiet around people and wouldn’t like to be touched (unless it was Roman and even then Roman had to be gentle with him). Usually he would wrap up on his bed in a bundle of blankets, some incense burning since Bo had yammered on about certain scents that could help (Seth and Roman bought one box of every scent on the spot) and sometimes he would yell until his voice gave out. 

 

Usually, everyone avoided him to give him the space he needed but sometimes, not everyone got the memo. She was returning his watch that he had dropped at hers when he just so decided to have a run to hers the night before. The lights were on but the doors were locked so she decided to go around the back, to see if anyone was at the pool.

Dean was there, laid in the fluffiest blanket she had ever seen on the floor looking at the stars in a daze. His eyes were wide, as if he was trying to figure out the secrets of the universe. 

“Dean?” His name was spoken soft, as if he was a skittish animal, and it still made him jump. His chest was rising fast and he looked at her like she wasn’t there, as if he possibly saw something, or someone, else. 

 

“Dean? It’s me, it’s your Flower.” She crouched down so she could sit on the floor, to be closer to his level and less dominating. He blinked, recognition finally getting to him, and curled into her with his head resting on her lap so her fingers could run through his now short hair as he carried on looking at the stars. She noticed how his chest still rose fast and shallow so she placed her other hand over his heart trying to soothe him.

“Flow’r what you doing here?”

“You forgot your fancy watch at mine, I thought you would want it back. What’s wrong?”

“PTS is up, couldn’t breathe and I needed air.” He somehow managed to nuzzle further into her, sighing in content when she hugged him tightly.

She grabbed a few more blankets that were on his couch, two bottles of water and some crackers (because she didn’t know how long he had been out there) before going to Dean she sent a text to Seth and Roman.

**Hey guys, I am worried about Dean. He is currently laid in your yard looking at stars and I think he could be having a panic attack?**

She dumped the cargo next to Dean before getting two of the lounge chair cushions for their bodies to lay on. After she set everything up and they were both bundled up with blankets she carried on stroking his hair, trying to calm his breathing. She looked at her phone which lit up with a text.

“Do you want Seth or Roman here? I can get them if you want.” His head shook and he turned to her stomach for a moment, kissing it just so, and moving back.

“Just want you tonight Flower.”

She shot Roman a text back saying that he wanted to be left alone and turned her phone off, just letting it be Dean who was in her thoughts and presence tonight.

“I didn’t know you liked stars. I can tell you some stories about them if you would like? I know a few.”

“Yeah, do that.”

So she did. She told him the tales of how the cosmos came to be and how the constellations usually told the stories of the Greek gods. Dean hummed and occasionally nibbled at a cracker as she spoke, interjecting with  _a who the fuck is that?_  every now and then when she mentioned a god or creature he hadn’t heard of, which was almost all of them. 

When she was half way through the story of Zeus and Callisto she heard snores come from Dean. He looked so peaceful when he slept, well that was until the night terror happened. It started with a furrowed brow (which she stroked to try and make it go away), then there were his eyelids where the eyes were clearly moving back and forth behind the lid and finally, the flailing started. The blanket was flung off of him and at first he was just fighting the air, she still jumped back, unsure as to what to do.

“Dean?”

His arms were going back and forth like he was fighting someone, _or like he was defending himself_. He ended up rolling to his side and slamming his fists into the concrete several times so she lunged for his hands to hold him still, calling his name and begging him to stop with tears falling down her face. He did eventually stop, after ripping one of his hands away and almost punching her in the throat for her to yell at him and hold his hands again.

“Dean! Please wake up.” He didn’t, he stilled and roused slightly but then stayed asleep. Seeing as his chest wasn’t rising as quick and he seemed like he would be less startled if he was awaken, she woke him up with a small nudge and another call of his name.

“Flow’r?” He was confused, looking around to see where he was and then freezing when he saw her hands holding his, covered with blood. What have I done? He shot up and stumbled away from her like he had been electrocuted. “Did I hurt you? What did I do to you?”

He fell to his knees, grasping his head looking on in horror. She shook her head and reached out slowly, raking her hand through his scalp to try and calm him.

“You didn’t hurt me handsome, you just had a night terror. It’s okay, just let me get you a first aid kit for yours hands.” She went to find the first aid kit, learning from a dazed Dean there was one in the kitchen, one in his bedroom, one in his car and one in the bathroom. 

She was cleaning the blood from his wrist and hand, making him wiggle every finger to make sure nothing was broken, and he was quiet until he saw the drying tears on her face be illuminated by the lights from the house. 

“I made you cry.” His tone dripped with guilt and he tried to shuffle away from her. He didn’t want to be anywhere near her, worried that he could lash out at her in some way.

“It’s okay.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes it is,” she placed the wipes on the floor so she could carefully put band aids on his wounds. “Look at me, if it wasn’t okay then I would have been out of here but I am still here and I will be here, by your side, if this ever happens while I am around.”

“You shouldn’t have to. Been dealing with this on my own long enough, I don’t need your help.” He was grumbling and shifted away when she was done patching him up.

“Maybe you don’t need my help but is it so bad that I want to be there for you? Besides, could you have really patched up your dominant hand with it being the injured one?”

“I’ve done it before, can do it again.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because!” His nostrils flared before he slumped in defeat. “Because I like you touching me. You’re all soft and gentle and its nice.”

He huffed, definitely not wanting to be so open with her and he laid back down, turning away from her. She followed suit, with her forehead against his shoulder blades, touching his arm and rubbing it up and down until she got to his hand he grabbed it, pinning it to his chest. He pulled the blankets back over them and they fell asleep. He fell asleep with peace filling his veins and she fell asleep with his heart in her hands.

…

BlueJay was being spun around by Roman, giggling away when they noticed the two asleep in the yard. They also noticed the first aid kit at the side of them and Roman went into panic mode, immediately thinking he hurt himself while he was out having fun.

“He’ll be fine, he isn’t alone. We can check him if you want?” She nuzzled his cheek with her nose before she hauled a very stiff and scared Roman over to Dean. Roman’s main fear was seeing someone he cared about hurt, especially if it was Dean (or BlueJay). He had been with Dean since Dean first banged on his door, wet through with ratty clothes and a ripping bag, begging for a place to stay. He had been protective of him ever since.

“Hey Dean, time for bed buddy,” A sleepy grumble and a half-hearted swat was Dean’s answer to Roman. “Alright then Uce, guess it means I have to carry you.”

He lifted Dean into his arms and started bringing him through the house to his bed listening Dean’s tired mumbles.

“I hurt her, scared her. I had a night terror,” Dean was on the brink of tears as he was placed onto his bed. “Hurt my Flow’r.”

“She’s okay though or else she wouldn’t have been sleeping next to you, don’t worry about it man.”

Dean’s door opened as Blue carried her into the room and put her next to Dean, watching as he wrapped around her and fell back to sleep. They both smiled at the pair curled up together, imagining what would happen if Dean actually asked her out.

Roman put the wipes in the garbage and the first aid kit back in the kitchen as BlueJay started putting the cushions of the loungers back in place, dusting them off while doing so. Some of the blankets had blood on them so Roman doused them in salt and put them in the wash. This wasn’t his first rodeo.

“I heard him say he had a night terror, he’s having them real often Ro,” she exhaled before turning to him. “Any minute he is going to explode Ro, you can see it with how angry he gets sometimes. I am not saying he will hurt someone, I just think he could hurt himself.”

“I know babe, I have told him to go to therapy or even talk it out with me but he won’t. He says he can handle it,” he hugged her from behind, enjoying her in his arms. “I will keep an eye on him and try and get him to talk to me more.”

….

Despite Roman’s best efforts, Dean didn’t open up to him and because of it (or so Roman thought) he snapped. Dean and Flower were walking passed shops, making their way to Dean’s usual meeting point (Dallas’ Gems) when someone with stringy bleach blond hair walked up to the two, yelling and cursing in their faces.

The guy was drunk, so much so that the alcohol he reeked of made her gag slightly, and his main target was Dean. Dean looked calm, too calm and she knew that if the guy kept spitting in Dean’s face whilst yelling at him then he would probably end up with a broken jaw so she stepped in.

“Excuse me sir but could you leave us alone? We have to meet up with some friends down the road.” She was polite, overly so for the situation, yet it riled the man even more and he pushed her hard.

“Shut the fuck up bitch!”

She fell to the floor, pain radiating up her hip from where she landed and aware that someone was running over to help. It was Kofi.

He raised her up, checking if she was alright but her eyes were glued on Dean who was on top of the man punching him. He wouldn’t stop punching, even when Roman and Xavier were trying to haul him off. They did get him off of him but it gave the stranger an opportunity to attack, which Dean retaliated to, so the fighting ensued. Dean was like a rabid dog, blood all over him and growling away.

“You don’t touch her and you don’t say anything to her!”

A feeling of dread washed over her: this was her fault. If she hadn’t have stepped in then she wouldn’t have been pushed over. Before she could really think of what she was doing she was between Dean and the man. The stranger was being held back by Braun who was pinning him to a wall, grilling him with questions so she held Dean’s fists, that were frozen in the air when he noticed her, and tried to calm him down.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, no I’m not. You have to calm down, he’s gone.” Dean looked around at the crowd that had formed and at the man who was cowering just from Braun’s glare alone. He stood in front of her when he faced the man, one bloodied hand on her arm to make sure she was there.

“You better stay the hell away from her man or I will break your entire body.” She pulled him away, to the car and he looked at her confused. “Where we going?” **  
**

“Home, we are going home.” Dean had one last look around before he followed her. People were staring in shock, no one had seen a fight happen since BlueJay went for Joe at the bar but that was different, she had gone for a knock out unlike Dean, who had gone for the kill. Roman was talking to BlueJay and holding her close, her eyes were wide and tremors ran through her body. He had given his own friend a panic attack and it made his stomach churn.

As they went down the street in her car, he rolled the window down and hollered an apology. For the first time in a very long time he meant it. They weren’t even half way to his house when the car stopped at the side of the road.

“I need you to get out of the car and walk home Dean.” She was trembling, her knuckles going white with the grip she had on the steering wheel.

“I need you to get out of the car and walk home Dean.” She was trembling, her knuckles going white with the grip she had on the steering wheel.

“Wh-”

“No Dean, get out.” She couldn’t look at him, her eyes staring at the dark bruise that rested on her forearm. No, no, no, no, no.

“He hurt you? You said he didn’t?”

“It wasn’t him Dean,” she looked at him then, tears falling down her face and small sobs leaving her body. “It was you.”

He unbuckled the seat belt and shot out of the car, eyes wide and scared because he promised he wouldn’t hurt someone again- yet he did that to her. He ran and ran to the house, his chest hurting from the running and from hurting her.

He slammed the door open, running room to room and grabbing everything in his path and throwing it all over the house. He didn’t know what to do. He was angry, so fucking angry, and he hadn’t felt like this in so long that it scared him. Images of her crying and bruised filled his head, it wouldn’t leave and he didn’t how to make it go. Usually pain did the trick, a quick distraction, however, this was the biggest pain he had ever felt and it was unbelievably overwhelming.

It was Seth who found him passed out in the living room with stress balls and blankets torn apart and incense packets broken on the floor from being thrown at the walls. He fell to Dean, patting his cheek to rouse him and then hugging him when Dean remembered what he had done.

“I hurt her,” he buried his face into Seth’s neck, selfishly welcoming the hug. “I hurt her Seth, I fucking hurt her. What have I done?” Seth had seen Dean fly off the handles, fight for no reason, he had seen him have panic attacks but he had never ever seen him fall apart.

“How’d you hurt her man?” Seth prayed and prayed that Dean was overreacting, that he hadn’t actually hurt Flower, because then he wouldn’t know what to do.

“I left a nasty bruise on her arm man,” he sat back to the wall. “It was all purple and she was crying. I was putting her behind me, protecting her from that dick and I was the one who hurt her!”

“It was an accident man, she will understand just give her some time.”

“No, Seth, I can’t. I gave Blue a panic attack. I almost hurt Flower when I was having a sleep terror and I hurt her today. That’s twice when it shouldn’t have even been the once,” he looked down at his hands and then back at Seth, trying to blink away tears, he whispered. “I think I need help Seth.”

What Dean didn’t realise was that Seth had been on the phone to Finn, just in case Dean was out of it and still in a rage when he got there (which Seth new he wouldn’t be but Finn was being a protective and worried boyfriend), and it was on speaker to the entire bar. Seth only hung up when Dean admitted he needed help. He also pulled out a card from the back of his phone, it was for a therapist. The card was in Roman and Dean’s phone cases too because they all knew that eventually, it would be needed. 

 

At the bar, everyone was talking in worried whispers because even though Dean was a lunatic, he was their lunatic. No one could believe what had happened, Dean never got into fights in the town, trying to leave his past in the past and Dolph new that. Drew had taken Dolph to the side yelling at him, saying he was a stupid dickhead for going after Dean and pushing Flower before he shoved him into the car so he could apologise to her, leaving him to apologise to Dean another day.

Nash was behind the bar when the phone rang so he picked it up, with the patrons of the bar staring at him. **  
**

“Hello?” It was Flower and her voice was quiet and raspy due to crying and Kevin closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Hey Flower, how are you?” A hush had fallen over the bar, everyone curious to hear how she was.

“I’m okay, I kicked Dean out of the car though and he won’t answer his phone. I am really worried.” Kevin put his hand out to the onlookers, his hand palm down and seesawed from side to side. She was so-so.

“He’s okay, he’s at home with Seth, feeling really goddamn guilty about what he did to Dolph and you.”

“He’s okay, he’s at home with Seth, feeling really goddamn guilty about what he did to Dolph and you.”

“Dolph apologised to me with Drew’s help. He shouldn’t feel guilty about me, it was a mistake and I overreacted.”

“No, you didn’t kid. You reacted perfectly to someone hurting you, accident or not. He has had issues for a long time and he is finally going to get the help he needs kid. Just give him time to get a decent amount of therapy and then maybe go talk to him?”

“Okay, yeah, I will give him some time. Thanks Kevin, I think I am going to go and sleep now, I’m exhausted.”

…

True to her word, she gave him time. He had had several sessions over many months with Nattie. At first, he was silent for the session only nodding every now and then and answering the very basic questions. Slowly he started to open up to her and through that they found ways to help calm his anxiety and anger. He was given a plethora of stress toys seeing as every time he came in his toy was ripped, his excuse being  _look, the seam of the toy is fun to play with_. He got back into cycling and swimming to try reduce stress and he even made sure to go to bed at the same time every night and get up the same time every morning.

Nothing had helped over night but people, and himself, found a big difference during his therapy. Even though he was still quiet and stayed to himself, he was more open, telling a person to stop if they were annoying him or removing himself from the situation.

It was at the three and a half month of having no anger stage when he went to her house. Roman and Seth were sat in the car giving him a thumbs up when he knocked on her door. He was nervous, tapping his fingers on his collarbone only to freeze when the door opened to reveal her. She looked good, in shorts and a bikini top, ready to go into the pool. Her mouth opened in shock several times, not fully able to speak. 

“I can go if you want,” he pointed his thumb to the car over his shoulder. “This was a bad idea, I’m sorry, just forget I ever came.”

“Please, do not go,” she hugged his back before he could start walking towards the car, panic flared in her. She couldn’t lose him again. “Please.”

His heart broke when he felt his shirt get wet from where she had pressed her face, he pressed her fingers to his lips and looked at Roman driving away with his bike left in her yard. He had noticed that all of her fence was gone, as if it had never been there.

“Your fence?”

“I got mad at what I did, I couldn’t stand looking at it because we built it together.” Without the fence, her garden looked better, the woods being more visible and it felt like the house was part of them. It also made him feel like he was free, not that he had felt trapped at her garden before but the new feeling of it just made him more relaxed.

“It looks better being down and why the hell were you mad?”

“I shouldn’t have treated you like I did, especially when you were in a vulnerable position.”

“You did the right thing. I don’t get angry now, I was a ticking time bomb but this therapy thing is helping a little. Promise me, if I ever hurt you again you get me out of your life.” He still felt guilty, sometimes he had dreams about her. She would be sat next to him and each time there would be a new bruise, looking worse than the one before.

“Ro has been telling me that you have been going there. I am so proud of you for going. I bet it has helped you so much.” She really was proud of him, especially when Roman had told her that Dean’s night terrors had started to happen less often.

“Updates, huh? It’s helped, it means I won’t ever hurt you again.” The majority of what he said was a determined whisper, as if he was still trying to make himself believe that he wouldn’t hurt her.

“Only small ones, like how you were doing and stuff and I know you won't. Dean you only hurt me because you were still calming down from the fight.”

“I shouldn’t have fought him anyway.”

“No, you shouldn’t have but you know that and you are working on it.” He was facing her and he nodded before pressing against her forehead with his own.

“I want to tell you why i’m like this, is that okay?”

“You never have to ask to tell me something, come on let's go inside and talk.” She sat on the couch, her knees curled into her and watched him pace.

“My parents weren’t that good. They were emotionally, uh, stifling. If I was sad they would say grow up, if I was happy they didn’t give a damn and told me to shut up. When my anxiety happened they didn’t believe it was real. Everything came to a head when I was sixteen and I ended up running away and joined a fighting club. All the anger I had, hell all the emotions and I feelings I had could only be expressed in my fists or fucking people. After Ro took me in, I stopped fighting. Nattie, my counsellor, says that I had to learn what everything was all over again in terms of feelings and emotions and how to address them.”

He fell onto her couch, his face falling next to hers and she started massaging his scalp, easing some of the extra tension out of him.

“I’ve been writing stuff down, doing things to help and learn,” he leant into her nails. “I feel better now but I know it’s still a work in progress.”

….

From then on, they were back to being inseparable. Flower brought him to the therapy sessions, sitting in the waiting room for him and sometimes going on bike rides with him after they had finished. He carried on becoming more open but also more attentive to others, trying to read how they felt so he could understand more. His anxiety didn’t fully leave but he learnt how to cope with it better, not relying on alcohol or other disruptive behaviours.

Dean still had nightmares and terrors, they weren’t as often but they felt just as bad, if note worse. He told himself that because they weren’t as often they felt worse. On occasions where he would have one he would jump on his bike and ride, he would ride as far as he needed for the panic to start subsiding. He had been changing a song on his phone when it decided to glitch, sending him to his call history and him accidentally clicking on her name.

Before he could hang up she answered.

“Dean, are you okay?” He expected her to be angry, it was three in the morning after all, but she just sounded worried and tired.

“Sorry Flower, my phone was being weird. I didn’t mean to call.”

“Ouch, you could have lied about that you dick. You sound a little shaky, you had a sleep terror?” She was teasing at first, not really caring that he hadn’t meant to ring her but then her voice got a lot more serious.

“Just a nightmare, I’m on my bike trying to distract myself.”

“Get yourself to mine, I’ll have some blankets ready for you.” Her tone was final, not leaving any room for debate.

It didn’t take him long to get there, only being a few kilometres away he took a slow and steady pace with fatigue kicking in. When he saw her house come into view he couldn’t help but feel relief and he didn’t know whether it was because he was tired or because he was seeing her. It was probably seeing her.

She was there sat on the porch waiting for him, wrapped in a blanket and reading a book. He had a quick look over his bike, making sure it was clean enough to stay in her hallway, and then followed her into the kitchen where she had a drink waiting for him. The ride he had been on was leisurely as he was barely pushing the pedals and just took in the view around him, so he wasn’t sweaty but he still splashed his face with water from her sink.

When he was done she wrapped a blanket around him and dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom, forcing him to lay down by her side. She stroked his hair as he told her a toned down version of what happened in the nightmare, her soft murmurs pulling him back to reality and then finally into a more peaceful slumber.

…

He had started bringing clothes and a toothbrush when he went to hers, opening her house with the key she had given him and going straight to her room to give her a small nudge to say he was there. Her response was always to open her arms and wrap herself around him.

The more he stayed the longer he spent with her in the mornings, cooking her breakfast and just spending time with her in general. If he had work in the morning he would leave her a text saying he had to go but if he had the day off and could spend time with her then he made sure to spend every minute he could with her even if it was just laying in bed with her.

One particular day, the sun was out and it was warm enough for them both to be wearing swimming gear so they could go into her pool and he loved it. He loved how adamant she was with wearing sun lotion and how she had lent him a pair of her swimming shorts (they were a little big on his trim waist so he had to tie the strings and make sure they were tight). He didn’t really speak, just listening to her ramble about some of the new flowers she wanted in her garden and everything clicked into place for him.

He wanted her like this everyday, he wanted to listen to her rambling, to watch how she would curse when she dropped something. He wanted to wake up everyday with her wrapped in his arms and them laughing at their failed attempts at fancy breakfast. He also wanted to kiss her and make her feel like she was his. He needed to act before he lost her, knowing full well that he would rather be rejected and stay friends than live his life asking himself what if?

So he walked over to her and picked her up with his hands on the back of her thighs and he was grinning at her while she gripped onto his hair.

“Dean! Put me down!” She was giggling away as he spun around with her. When Dean stopped spinning them he placed his forehead at her breasts, breathing shakily as he tried to string his thoughts together into a coherent sentence. Her fingers dragged through his hair causing him to look at her for a moment, soon after, his blue eyes closed. “Talk to me.”

He dropped her body down so they were face to face and her legs squeezed around his waist, scared that he would drop her. Instead he moved a hand from her thigh to go to her face, his thumb tracing her cheek and staying quiet. She was worried about him and confused at his actions but she let him carry on with his exploration of her face. His thumb dragged along her bottom lip and she wanted to bite it, just to tease, however, before she could he moved his hand to her chin and tilted her towards him so he could capture her lips.

It was just a peck at first, to make sure she was alright with it, to make sure this wasn’t a big mistake. Dean was usually the sort of person who acted first and then thought about what he’d done later but with Flower, she came first and everything he did had to be right. He couldn’t mess things up where she was concerned, she was too damn important.

When she pulled him back to her to deepen the kiss it became sloppy, little moans coming from her which made him just want to kiss her more. She clawed at his head to pull him as close as possible, not wanting any space between them, not that he was complaining. Ever since Dean had met her all he wanted to do was touch her, see how soft her skin was, feel her curves in his hands and mess with her hair but he knew boundaries and he respected them so now that he could touch her like he wanted (as long as she was willing) he felt like a kid at a chocolate factory. He wanted to touch all of her while he kissed her but he didn’t know what to touch first.

He had to pull away, to take some air into his burning lungs. He enjoyed how her chest heaved from the heavy kissing and how she ran her fingers over her lip, as if she couldn’t believe it had happened.

She released her legs from his waist, standing so she could lean against his chest. She didn’t know if this was just Dean being lustful or if it actually meant something, she hoped it meant the latter. Dean answered her when he pulled her to him and rested his head on hers.

“You know I ain’t good at emotions and feelings but,” he sighed and stood back scratching his neck. “This isn’t me just wanting to fuck you, I want more. I want it all.”

“I want it all too, we can do it at our pace.”

“I will be sweet with you,” He pulled her back to him, hands soft on her hips. She put her hands over his and tightened his grip, he sucked in a breath. “I can be rough with you.”

Feeling daring, Dean pulled at her swimming trunks and smirked when he heard her gasp and saw her hips roll up to meet his hand.

“What do you want me to be like? Soft and sweet? Rough? Tell me.” Dean looked lost, yet also eager to please as he cupped her pubic mound. She closed her eyes and placed her hands at the back of his neck.

“I just want you to be you Dean.”

A moan left her when his finger circled her clit to then tease at her entrance.

“Fuck, you are so wet.”

“Not exactly hard when you are topless in my yard Dean.” He pulled her shorts, that had pink turtles on them, down as he sat on the ground so he could kiss her thighs, loving how she was giving out curses and begging him to kiss her cunt. The cunt that was slick with arousal. He kissed her clit before he started licking between her folds, he was greedy for her, wanting more and more.

She was already close with his sucking and licking so when he entered her with one of his fingers she whined, almost going over the edge. Dean thrust his finger, curling it to open her a little more so he could push a second finger in. It was the intrusion of the second finger that made her cum and he lapped it up, continuing to thrust his fingers in her. She came again, her hand on his jaw to push him away.

“F-fuck, so sensitive,” she collapsed onto his lap, careful not to graze his erection with her pussy. He licked his fingers and then his lips before smiling at her.

“Could eat you out all day Flower.” He then attached his teeth to her neck, making sure that they dragged along her jugular.

“D-dean, please.” Her hand trailed his torso to his own shorts so she could take his erection into her hand. He was big and she looked down at him thrusting his erection into her fist, imagining he was thrusting into her. She had heard Dean moan before, he tended to do it every time she massaged his scalp, but this, this was something else. His hips bucked and he pressed his mouth along her neck and shoulder to muffle his noises, his little cries made her stomach drop out.

“I know your sensitive baby but can I please enter you? So close, need you,” a long drawn out moan escaped him when she gave him a sharp jerk. “Please, please. ‘M clean, promise.”

“You can, its okay. I’m clean too and I’m on the pill.” He took his dick from her hand and rubbed it against her clit and then pushed it into her, both of them let out a groan before he started to move in her. Dean was desperate for his release, thrusting hard and fast while she let out whimpers and sobs due to overstimulation. He was close, so he grabbed her hands and put them in his hair.

“Pull it.” She did, she pulled his hair to one side so part of his neck was on show to her and licked up the side before sucking a hickey onto him. Finishing the hickey off, she bit down and teased the skin. His hips stuttered and he quickly pulled out with a loud moan as he came on her stomach.

“C’mon little Flower, let’s get cleaned up.” He stood up, her in his arms, and kissed her head before walking into her house and leading her to her bed so he could get a cloth for her and himself.

She was asleep by the time he was done and he couldn’t help but laugh as he curled on her bed and stroked her hair.

 


End file.
